


A Introduction To Things Most Queer (FE Trans Week)

by AlexisSara



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE trans week 2020, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Byleth is the new professor for a bunch of nobles and she isn't going to just teach what the church wants. She explains the LGBTs to the Black Eagle Students in hopes they will rule their lands with compassion towards folks in the future. What Byleth didn't expect was how many seemed to click with her lesson.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	A Introduction To Things Most Queer (FE Trans Week)

Byleth wrote on the chalkboard looking over her class. The Letters LGBT and the Symbol + following it. She looked at her class and said “We’ve been doing amazing work on the battlefield but this is something very important I must teach you all, this won’t relate to war but it may relate to peace. Does anyone here know about this?”

Petra raised her hand “I do know this, it is words from Dagda, Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, and the plus represents the many other words that people are using to describe their romantic or sexual selves.”

Edelgard looked puzzled, it appears there was something she had not even learned, she was intrigued to say the least. The rest of the class was similarly pondering what this all meant. 

Byleth explains “Thank you Petra, that was exactly right now the Church of Serios prefers that people do not speak of this but I am your teacher not a teacher for the church as far as I am concerned. ” 

Edelgard blushed a bit, to think the professor could get more attractive but bluntly stating she had little love for the church, swoon. Dorthea leaned in similarly enthused a coy smile on her face. 

Byleth keeps going forward “I do assume none of you will be telling Lady Rhea or those who would tell her about these lessons otherwise she may make me stop them.”

Ferdinand looked a bit worried stating “While I will not speak of things if asked not to I do find it troubling that we would be learning some sort of forbidden teaching.”

Huburt glared over Ferdinand and stated “Perhaps you should exit the classroom then if you cannot handle the lesson that our teacher has chosen.”

Edelgard matched with a similar look and Ferdinand states “I withdraw my objection, knowledge cannot hurt anyone.”

A nervous Bernedetta fidgeted in her seat only to get the assuring hand of Dorthea on her back “Don’t worry Bernie.”

Byleth rubbed the back of her head, it was time to do this, she was a bit nervous but these people were future world leaders, if they could have compassion perhaps some things could change. It was worth whatever personal risk to herself it would cost plus it might actually help some of them. 

She wrote down Lesbian and then began to explain “I’ll be explaining the basics, everything is a bit more complex. This is generally a word for women who love women exclusively. I for instance am one. No male suitors for me please. ”  
Edelgard scouted up in her chair trying to be subtle about her shifting position.

Byleth then writes down gay explaining “Gay is like Lesbian but for men.”

Lynhart began to take notes, suddenly paying attention in class. 

Their teacher continued “Bisexual is people who are attracted to two or more genders. For instance I heard a tale that Saint Serios had found companionship with both Men and Women before the time of the war.”

Dorethea leaned back it appeared this was something she already knew about herself although there was a smile growing larger on her face as she sees basically the rest of the class thinking about it happily, could it be.

Byleth finishes the basics with “And Transgender is a person who is declared a gender at birth but knows it not to be the truth of their spirit. I am also Transgender.”

There was a slight gasp from Caspar “I couldn’t even...”

She raised her hand “The ability to notice if I was or not is not important here, I recently had a ritual done in Brigid.”

Peta informs the class “I am also the transgender, our people have long believed in many genders that the spirits gift us. It is a big day of celebration when one performs a ritual. ”

Byleth starts erasing all the letters and words off the board “It’s important to know this because as you could see there was Petra and Me who are in your class who are part of these communities but in addition there may be others at school who are also part of the communities. We must be loving an accepting to each other if we are to find an era of peace, especially with forigin nations, Fodlan is one of the few nations I know of without some degree of this in our culture.”

They all say happily “Yes Professor!”

Byeth points her sword forward “Now let’s go onto combat training.”

The class all looked happier, each of them was searching their soul, who are they, what could make them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day one of Trans FE Week 2020. Any Three Houses stories I tell will treat this fic as canon in it.


End file.
